gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
People Like Us/Change Your Life
People Like Us/Change Your Life 'is a mash-up containing songs originally by ''Kelly Clarkson and Little Mix, respectively. It was sung by Star Dominion in the second half of the sixth episode to the first season of Glee: Paint the Sky, We Will Stand Tall for the People Like Us, Part Two. It features solos from Aurora, Dana, Beth, Jessica, Mary Lou, Marc, Parrish, Devonne and Kitty. Lyrics '''Aurora: She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor Her image is distorted screaming, ‘Is it worth it anymore?’ No-oh-oh Aurora with Dana: Are you scared of things that they might put you through? Does it make you wanna hide the inner you? Beth: His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name Just another soul with feelings but nobody’s there to feel the pain No, no, no Jessica: They can rip you, bring you down, down to their size But they will never get to the heart you hold inside Oh oh Mary Lou: You’re not the only one so let them criticise You’re untouchable when you realize Ooh oh oh Aurora and Dana: People like us we've gotta stick together Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever Here’s to the damned, to the lost and forgotten It’s hard to get high when you're living on the bottom Marc and Parrish: Oh woah oh oh woah oh We are all misfits living in a world on fire Oh woah oh oh woah oh Sing it for the people like us The people like us Jessica (Mary Lou): Change, change your life, take it all (take it all) We’re gonna stick together, know we’ll get through it all (I know we'll get through it all) Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all) You’re gonna use it to become what you’ve always known (become what you’ve always known) Change, change your life, take it all (sing it for the people like us, the people like us) Change, change your life, take it all (sing it for the episode like us, the people like us) Devonne: Oh woah oh oh woah oh You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher Oh woah oh oh woah oh Sing it for the people like us, the people like us Devonne, Kitty and Mary Lou: Oh woah oh oh woah oh We're all misfits living in a world on fire Oh woah oh oh woah oh Sing it for the people like us, the people like us Aurora and Dana with (Star Dominion): Change, change your life, take it all (sing it for the people like us, the people like us) We’re gonna stick together, know we’ll get through it all (we're invincible) Change, change your life, take it all (change your life and sing it for the people like us, the people like us) You’re gonna use it to become what you’ve always known (become what you’ve always known) Star Dominion: Sing it for the people like us, the people like us Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Star Dominion Category:Group Numbers Category:Mash-Ups Category:Songs sung by Aurora Everly Category:Songs sung by Dana Arson Category:Songs sung by Beth Everly Category:Songs sung by Jessica Freedman Category:Songs sung by Mary Lou Category:Songs sung by Marc St. Pierre Category:Songs sung by Parrish Lockhart Category:Songs sung by Devonne Stern Category:Songs sung by Kitty Cole